Meg of Steel
by aldovas
Summary: Meg finds a meteorite that gives her incredibly awesome superpowers. She'll discover the secrets of her superpowers and she's gonna face her biggest enemy yet: Connie D'Amico. Based on Zack Snyder's Man of Steel. Meg/Neil.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Disclaimer: All the rights of Man of Steel belong to Warner Bros. and Superman belongs to DC Comics.**

**WARNING: SPOILERS FROM THE MOVIE! DON'T READ THE STORY AT LEAST YOU'VE ALREADY SEEN THE MOVIE!**

**(A/E: Hey, everyone! Before to start, I wanna talk about the newest Superman movie: _Man of Steel_. Some people like it, some people hate it, me? I LOVED IT! This is the Superman movie I was waiting for. I loved the actors, the reinvention of the titular characters and the really awesome action sequences (it's the closest thing of a _Dragon Ball Z_ movie, and no… _Dragonball: Evolution_ doesn't count; this one is a piece of crap that should never be made). Is it a perfect movie? No, but I love it, not matter how many flaws it has. Anyway, this fanfic is a parody of this movie that includes the Family Guy characters. It's gonna be played by laughs and I'm gonna make fun of the flaws and plot-holes of the movie, much for the Man of Steel's haters' delight. Anyway, enjoy it!)**

The story begins on a very distant planet away from our galaxy: Krypton; planet on the brink of exploding in a catastrophic way. The leading scientist of Krypton: Jor-El was helping his wife Lara, who's screaming in pain, giving birth to their son.

"I can't believe it…this is Krypton's first birth in centuries" Jor-El said amazed "This could be a sign…a sign of hope…the last hope of the planet Kry-"

"Uh…he's dead, sir…" the deliver babies' machine said.

"Damn you woman!" Jor-El cursed "That was our last hope to save our planet!"

"What?" Lara asked.

"I was going to send him to the planet Earth, so our race could be saved!" Jor-El said.

"You were planning to send our only son to a planet full of primitive brutes?!" Lara scolded.

"Hey, there're worse planets than Earth" Jor-El said.

**Flashback**

In the planet Oa (a planet that nobody cares); there's two Green Lantern jocks using their ring powers to give a weggie to a Green Lantern nerd.

"This is fun!" Green Lantern jock #1 said.

"Stop, it hurts!" Green Lantern nerd screamed, painfully.

"This is what you get for not wearing any underwear" Green Lantern jock #2 replied.

**Flashback's end**

"Wait…I got a better idea" Jor-El said.

Later, Jor-El meets the Krypton Council.

"You want what?" Lor-Em asked.

"Give me the control of the Codex, I will ensure the survival of our race" Jor-El answered "There's still hope. I have held that hope in my hands"

"How?" Lor-Em asked "You're going to give it to your newborn son and send him to planet Earth?"

"No, my son is dead" Jor-El said "But I can send the Codex to the planet and maybe a kind-hearted human will protect it"

"This is the most ridiculous plan I've ever…" Lor-Em said.

***BLAST***

The door was destroyed revealing General Zod and his forces.

"This Council has been disbanded" General Zod said.

"On whose authority?" Ro-Zar asked.

"Mine" General Zod answered "Cornelia, my sweet daughter, bring us the honors"

Cornelia appeared behind of Zod…and she looks awfully like Connie D'Amico. She pointed her weapon at Ro-Zar.

***BLAST***

Ro-Zar got shot and died.

"Thank you, dear" General Zod thanked.

"You're welcome, Father" Cornelia said "I never liked this old lady bitch"

"What are you doing, Zod?" Jor-El asked "This is Madness!"

"Madness?!" General Zod asked "**THIS…IS…SPARTA**!"

"What?" Jor-El asked confused.

"Sorry, wrong movie" General Zod answered "These lawmakers, with their endless…"

"And boring" Cornelia added.

"…debates, have led Krypton to ruin!" General Zod said.

"And if your forces prevail, you'll be the leader of nothing!" Jor-El replied.

"He got a point, Father" Cornelia said "This planet will be destroyed anyway"

"Oh yeah? *confused* Well…ah…shut up!" General Zod demanded "Take him away!"

As Jor-El is being marched away by Zod's men until R2-D2 (because, this movie owns more _Star Wars_ rather than the Superman comics) appeared.

"Out of the way!" Tor-An ordered as Jor-El nodded his head slightly "I said…"

But R2-D2 used a burst of light to give Jor-El his chance to strike at the two men holding him and manages to take them down, take their weapon and shoot them.

"Get me Lara" Jor-El said as a holographic version of Lara appeared on Kelex "OH GOD!"

"What?" Lara asked.

"You look fatter as a hologram" Jor-El answered.

"I gave birth to a dead child; what did you expect?!" Lara replied.

"Anyway you have to ready the launch"

Outside, Jor-El saw the chaos ensuing around the planet, he called his Mountain Banshee (it also owns _Avatar_), that landed before him. He hopped on its back; he took out his ponytail with pink tentacles, put in his Banshee's ear and flew off to the central hub, where all Kryptonian babies are kept (no wonder why these Kryptonian women stopped giving birth in an old-fashioned). He swam to the central hub to retrieve the codex. As he got out of the water, he's confronted by the Millennium Falcon.

"Jor-El, by the authority of General Zod; surrender the codex" Han Solo said through the microphone "He's gonna pay me a lot of money; enough to save my ass from Jabba"

"***Wookie roars***" Chewbacca roared.

The ship shot at Jor-El, who missed it by jumping down as he fell down on his Banshee and flew off to the citadel where Lara was waiting for him with the small ship. He puts the Codex inside of the ship.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lara asked "What if the supposedly good-hearted human never find the Codex?"

"It will and if he or she does, he or she will be a God to his species" Jor-El answered.

"And what if the good-hearted human is NOT good-hearted at all?" Lara asked.

"***Nervous*** Eh…there's no time, the planet will be destroyed any soon!" Jor-El answered as he leaves an 'S' key on the ship "Please, choose the right human who can carry our hopes and dreams"

"What is that?" Lara asked.

"A memory key that will make a hologram version of me, so my subconscious can guide the human" Jor-El answered.

"Did you make one of me?" Lara asked.

"***Nervous*** Ah…you wanted one too?" Jor-El asked.

"***Facepalm*** Argh; why did I marry you?" Lara asked "I should have listened to my mother when she met you!"

***BLAST***

The door was destroyed revealing General Zod and his forces.

"Why you're such a dick to the doors?" Jor-El asked.

"Cornelia lost her mother, because of a door" General Zod answered.

"Anyway, it's too late already" Jor-El said "I'm sending the Codex to a planet and you'll never find it!"

"Then is treason…" General Zod said as he prepared his knife and attacked Jor-El; but he defended himself.

"Now, Lara!" Jor-El told as Lara pushed the button that launched the ship.

"NOOO!" General Zod screamed in fury as he impaled Jor-El with his knife, but Jor-El did the same.

They both died, making Lara ran towards Jor-El's dead body and kneeled beside him, crying. Cornelia did the same with her father. Furious, Cornelia went to Lara and strangled her.

"Where have you sent the Codex, bitch?!" Cornelia asked.

"Away…beyond your reach" Lara answered.

Suddenly, the council's forces appeared to arrest her and Zod's forces.

"Lay down your weapons, your forces are surrounded" Council Force said.

Cornelia and her forces are brought before the council.

"Cornelia, daughter of General Zod, for the crimes of murder and high treason, the Council has sentenced and your fellow insurgence to three hundred cycles of schematic reconditioning" Lor-Em explained "Do you have any last words?"

"You believe the Codex is safe?" Cornelia asked "You believe a good-hearted human will find it to make peace? I will find it first. I will reclaim what you have taken from me and my Father!"

She's pushed away by the council's forces.

"I will find it, Lara, I will find it" Cornelia said "**I WILL FIND IT!**"

"Wow, she overreacts like her father" a council force commented.

But Cornelia and her forces are frozen and sent to the ship that will carry out their sentence.

Krypton was consumed by its destruction and it was obliterated, at the same time we see the ship holding the Codex heading toward Earth.

**End of the Prologue**


	2. Act I

**Act I**

There's a boat in the middle of the ocean where Meg was working as a fisherman for some reason; she was distracted by the serenity of the calm blue ocean when she was hit by a fish.

"Hey, loser, stop staring at the ocean!" the captain demanded "Get back to work, boy!"

"I'm a girl!" Meg corrected.

"Whatever" the captain said "Gentlemen, secure the deck; we just got a distress call from a rig due west of us. I repeat, secure the deck!"

Then Meg saw the oil rig in flames and somehow she could hear the people yelling for help from the oil rig.

"What's going on, Captain?" a fisherman asked.

"Loser, fetch me my binoculars" the captain ordered to Meg, but she didn't respond "Loser!" he turned to see Meg had disappeared.

Unbeknownst to them, Meg was now on the oil rig, attempting a rescue of the people aboard the oil rig.

"This is the last of the oxygen!" oil rig worker #1 said panicked "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

***SLAP***

"Get some balls, man!" oil rig worker #2 demanded "There must be a way to get out of here!"

Suddenly they saw the metal door being torn aside and Meg emerged through the oil rig fire.

"Don't worry, I came to rescue you guys" Meg said.

"Who the hell are you?" oil rig worker #1 asked.

"It doesn't matter, just follow me to the exit" Meg said.

Then the Coast Guard came to the rescue as they saw Meg emerging out of the oil rig with the workers. The helicopter landed and Meg helped the oil rig workers get onto the helicopter, then just as the helicopter is about to take off, she saw the burning oil rig about to collapse on the helicopter.

"Get that last guy loaded. We have got to go!" Coast Guard #1 ordered.

"Hey, let's go! What are you doing?" Coast Guard #2 asked

At that moment Meg manages to hold off the large heavy metal collapsing from the oil rig onto the helicopter; the helicopter manages to take off safely, but finally collapsed and took Meg into the ocean.

***BOOM***

The oil rig exploded, but the helicopter was safe. Meg ended floating in the ocean as she started her monologue.

_I bet you're wondering: what the hell was all that? Well, since this is a Zack Snyder movie where nobody gives two craps about the narrative, I'll explain them through flashbacks. Yeah, it's not a surprise for me since we always tell our stories through flashbacks. Okay, everything began when we were camping in the mountains._

**Flashback**

The Griffins were in the mountains, walking, breathing fresh air, dragging Chris to the mountain, etc. But then Peter's Flash Gordon watch was caught by a crow.

"Hey, that's my Limited Edition Flash Gordon Watch!" Peter complained as he threw a rock, making the crow drop the watch, but it ended up landing on the point of a thick branch "Meg, go get it"

"What?" Meg asked "Why me?"

"You want me to love you? Then do it" Peter said.

"Here honey, hang on the rope for safety" Lois said.

Meg sighed as she took the rope and hang on to the thick branch. However, as she did so, the branch began to crack under the girl's weight.

"Hurry up, honey!" Lois said.

"Yeah, maybe I won't make you sleep outside tonight!" Peter said.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I'm still your friend" Brian said unimpressed.

Meg finally grabbed hold of the watch.

"I got it!" Meg said, but then…

***CRACK***

The branch broke and Meg fell down.

"MEG!" Lois screamed.

But Meg hang on to the rope while her family (yeah, even Peter) pulled on it, so she can climb.

"Don't let go!" Brian said.

***CRACK***

Unfortunately the rope snapped and Meg fell down the cliff.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Meg screamed falling down until she ended on a giant black rock "OW!"

The fall was bad enough that she would die from internal injuries. But then she saw the black rock glowing red.

"What is that…?" Meg asked hardly standing up and getting closer to the rock.

She extended her arm to touch it and then…

***FLASH***

Meg received the glowing light of the rock and she felt her body changing. We see Meg's organs (animated in CGI) from inside: her heart started bumping 1,000 times faster; her brain generated even more electricity, her lungs bumped too much oxygen on her blood, accelerating her blood cells and her muscle cells turned hard as the steel.

_I'm supposed to be dead…but somehow…this strange meteorite revived me. Oh my god! That means there IS a God and he doesn't hate me! WOO-HOO!_

The screen turned white.

**Flashback's end**

Meg was still in the ocean and she was being observed by a sea sponge and a starfish.

"Is that a squirrel like Sandy, SpongeBob?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know, Patrick" SpongeBob said "Maybe a jellyfish can wake her up!"

***buzz***

"Ugh…what?" Meg asked.

"That's weird, why she didn't get a sting?" Patrick asked.

"It's…A SEA MONSTER, RUN!" SpongeBob screamed as they swan down to Bikini Bottom.

Meg, in her tattered tank top and pants, ran into someone's backyard and quickly stole some clothes from the back of an open car. Then a redneck came out for his clothes, but they were gone.

"Dog gone it!" the redneck cursed "I need to hunt down a bear to exert all the rage I have inside right now. Woman, where's my shotgun!"

_IN YOUR CLOSET WHERE YOU ALWAYS KEEP IT!_

"Please, don't shout at me, dear" the redneck, nervous "This is why Dr. Schwartz wants us to go to anger management"

After grabbing some clothes, Meg walked into a small town and noticed a little school.

_Yeah, seeing a school reminds me of the day when I first discovered my powers._

**Flashback**

She was in her high school class and her teacher was writing something on the black board.

"Ms. Griffin, do you know the answer to this math problem?"

But Meg looked at the teacher and her heightened senses (x-ray vision, hearing, etc.) started to overwhelm her.

"AH!" Meg screamed in horror after watching his teacher's and classmates' skeletons and ran away, "_What the hell is wrong with me?!_"

She ran so fast that her speed became supersonic.

***CRASH***

She went through a wall, getting out of the school. She continued running super fast all around the city: she ran through a fruit stand, obliterating it, a pet show, releasing all the animals, and ran so fast past a couple that the resulting wind tore off their clothes, leaving the woman in her undergarments, and the man...in the same kind of undergarments?

"Uh…I can explain this" the man said.

She just couldn't control her speed. But finally, she focused for a second and…she finally stopped. She was in the middle of a desert

"Whoa…that was…" Meg said as she turned around and she saw her road drift (_Back to the Future_-style) "I can't believe it…" then a rock fell over her "AH!"

***CRACK***

Fortunately, she didn't get crushed.

"Wait…I'm okay" Meg said.

"YES, I AFTER ALL THESE YEARS…!" Will E. Coyote cheered until he realized it wasn't the Road Runner "Wait, you're not the bird"

"Really? A rock?" Meg asked "That's the best you do?"

"I don't trust ACME anymore" Will E. Coyote answered.

**Flashback's end**

Then Meg noticed a school bus driving past her and she started having yet ANOTHER flashback.

_Hey, if you don't like my flashbacks, then watch another movie. No wonder why this movie was criticized for its pacing._

**Flashback**

She was on a school bus going on a field trip when she started getting mocked by a guy (the same obnoxious guy from the episodes 'The Hand that Rocks the Wheelchair' and 'You Can't do this on Television, Peter').

"Ha, ha, your stupid hat looks you look more stupid!" the obnoxious guy said.

"Hey, please leave the lady alone" Neil said.

"Or what? Do you want a knuckle sandwich?" the obnoxious guy asked raising his fist.

Suddenly the bus got a flat tire and the driver swerves off a bridge and into the lake.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" everybody screamed as the bus crashed into the water.

As soon as the bus splashed down, water began to pour in through the cracks in the windows and the bus was filling up with water. The men tried to utilize the emergency exit, but it was jammed...

"WHY ISN'T THE DOOR OPENING?!" One student screamed.

"IT'S JAMMED!" Another student cried.

"OH, WHY DID I HAVE TO ENROLL IN SUCH A CRAPPY SCHOOL?!" A student melodramatically yelled.

***Hans Zimmer's kickass music plays***

**(A/E: I don't care if critics say the soundtrack is 'overproduced' and 'pretentious'. Hans Zimmer is the new John Williams!)**

Meg, immediately sensing everyone's distress, used her strength to burst through the back door of the bus (without anyone noticing) and went to the front of the bus and began pushing the bus to the surface. In matters of seconds, the bus burst out of the lake and landed along the shore of the beach. As everyone filed out of the bus, they saw who saved them and was shocked that it was none other than the biggest loser ever, Meg (Neil being most surprised that his crush was their savior). Then Meg heard the cries of help made by the obnoxious guy, who was struggling to keep afloat.

"Help, I can't swim!" the obnoxious guy screamed.

Meg just went back to the lake to save him.

"Did she…?" Gina asked.

"Nah, her? Nobody is strong enough to push a bus out of the water" Scott answered.

But Connie, for some reason, was very curious about Meg's newfound power.

Later, the obnoxious guy's mother, along with him, met the Griffins about what happened during the school trip.

"My son was there, he saw what your daughter did" the mother said.

"Come on, Meg? She couldn't lift a piano if she tried" Peter said.

But Lois saw Meg outside of the garden; she knew her daughter was hiding something. So she came out to talk to her.

"Meg, something is wrong with you" Lois said "Ever since you came back from the hospital, you started acting...different"

"Oh, really?" Meg asked sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Dr. Hartman said you were fine, despite falling off a cliff and landing on a big rock, in which that should had killed you." Lois answered "Why won't you tell me?"

"Why should I? Nobody is gonna believe me anyway" Meg said.

"Meg, people are starting to ask questions." Lois said, "You have to tell us, so we can find a way to hide this! You can't go off and start rescuing people!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Meg asked "Just let them teenagers die?"

"…maybe" Lois answered.

"WHAT?!" Meg asked outraged "You prefer to see teenagers die rather than revealing my secret?!"

"Uh…yeah?" Lois asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Meg asked.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame that awfully written script **(A/E: Yeah, I hate to admit it, but they should check their screenplay twice)**" Lois said "***sigh*** Please, Meg, you gotta trust me"

"Okay, just hang on to my back" Meg said.

"Hanging on to your back?" Lois commented "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard"

"Just do it!" Meg said as Lois reluctantly hung on to her daughter's back "Now, hold on"

"Meg, this is ridic…" Lois said as Meg starting running at a supersonic speed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

They traveled the whole city up to the mountains where Meg found the meteorite.

"Here we are, quite a trip, huh?" Meg asked.

"I…I…" Lois said traumatized, even her hair turned into a mess.

"Follow me" Meg told as she brought her mother to a cave where Meg hid the meteorite "This is the rock that gave me superpowers. I wanted to keep it a secret, because I knew it that if the government found it, they would take me and perform experiments that makes Umbrella from _Resident Evil_ look like a cancer treatment society" she took out a key with a 'S' logo on it "This piece of metal came with the meteorite. I studied it carefully and whatever it was made from didn't exist at all on the periodic table. That means my powers are not from this world, Mom. I don't know who sent it, but there must be a reason. And I must findthat reason. Look: maybe this is hard to believe, but I'm still your daughter" but she realized her mother fallen asleep "MOM!"

"***waking up*** Huh, what? Sorry, honey, I forgot that I hate exposition" Lois said "Anyway, since you became super powerful, you have to promise to never reveal your powers to anyone"

"Okay, mom" Meg said "I promise I will never, ever tell anyone that I have superpowers"

"I heard everything" a random bat said, but Megimmediately jumped up and grabbed him, and tore his wings off "OW! YOU BITCH!"

"Did anyone else hear anything?!" Meg threatened. In response, all the bats flew out of the cave in fear...

**Flashback's end**

Meanwhile, in Quahog's daily news building, Neil entered the editor's room where he met the editor, who looks a lot like J. Jonah Jameson from _Spider-Man_.

"No, you listen to me: give me a REAL story or YOU'RE FIRED!" 'Mr. Jameson' shouted through phone, as he slammed it shut, and then turned to Neil, "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Neil Goldman from James Woods High School and I'm looking for a job…" Neil said.

"JOB?!" 'Mr. Jameson asked "How dare you come to ask me for a job?! I'm looking for stories about superheroes to frame them without any reason…!"

He continued ranting as security appeared to take him away; then the REAL editor appeared, don't ask me why he looks like the actor who played Morpheus from _the Matrix_, but older.

"Please, forgive our janitor; he comes here every time he has a bad day" the editor said "Perry White"

"Neil Goldman from James Woods High School, I am here to participate for college credit in journalism" Neil said "I wanna become a reporter"

"Hey, I saw you on TV once" Perry said "You were that intern who reported the Media Murderer segment. Why would you want to do something as old-fashioned as journalism?"

"It's more real than television" Neil said "I mean: 'Atheist liberals burning bibles'? What kind of stupidity is this?"

**Flashback**

We see Brian along with other atheists burning bibles.

"I know it feels wrong; but what the hell, it's full of crap anyway" Brian said throwing the bible to the fire.

"Amen to that, brother!" Axel said, as he was backing up a dump truck with a lot of bibles, dumping the contents into the fire.

**(A/E: I promised Axel a cameo in this movie)**

**Flashback's end**

"You know: I like your attitude" Perry said "Listen: the USA army found something big in the Arcticand…"

"I'll take it" Neil said.

"Wait, are you sure?" Perry asked.

"If I'm going to be a reporter, I gotta be the best" Neil said as he looked at some blue pills "Wow, are these blue M&Ms?" he grabbed a fistful of the pills and ate one.

"No, those are…never mind" Perry said "Just get me the story, you have one week"

"I won't let you down, Whitey" Neil said trying to sound cool as he leaves.

"That's not my name" Perry said.

Meanwhile, in the Arctic, Meg was climbing the snowy mountains. She had the feeling that she found something related with the key she's carrying. She found a giant frozen spaceship. Then she realized there was the US army investigating the ship. She carefully sneaked her way through without getting caught. Utilizing her heat vision, she made her way into the cave and made it to the spaceship. As soon as she entered it, she quickly found a levitating robot.

"Oh, hi there, little fella" Meg greeted.

The robot stood motionless...but Meg noticed a slot that matched her 'S' key and putting two and two together, she was about to plug her key in, but before she could, another robot behind her lashed out at her and attacked her.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" Meg asked as the second kept attacking.

She managed to fend it off and entered his key into the robot, after which the ghost of Jor-El appeared and started walking off.

"Hello?" Meg asked.

Meg started following Jor-El's ghost.

Meanwhile, Neil entered the ship and found the Kryptonian service robot.

"Oh my god, is this real?" Neil asked taking out her camera to take a photo "Forget college; this will give me a Pulitzer…"

***FLASH***

Unfortunately this provoked it and caused it to attack him. Meg heard his voice and went to the rescue. The robot continued attacking Neil until it was destroyed by Meg.

"Are you okay, sir…Neil?" Meg asked realizing it was Neil.

"Wait…Meg?" Neil asked as he grunted of pain.

She managed to grab hold of him and calm him; then she opened his jacket and saw that horribly bloody wound.

"Eek, the alien robot must have be pissed" Meg said.

"I'm confused right now, but I have the feeling that we'll be together in the end of the movie" Neil said.

"You want me to heal you?" Meg asked "Then shut up, so I can focus" she used her heat vision on Neil's wound, making Neil scream with a high-pitched voice "I said 'shut up'! And on top of that: since when your voice is like a girl's?"

"I got it from my mother" Neil said.

"EEK, am I turning you on?!" Meg asked disgusted looking at Neil's pants "I'm not even naked!"

"What you're talking about?" Neil asked as he realized he had a boner on his pants "Oh my, they weren't M&Ms at all…"

Meanwhile, in James Woods High School; she and her friends (Scott and Gina) were talking until Connie's watch started beeping. Interesting enough, her watch was made of black steel.

"Hello?" Connie asked pressing the button as a cellphone.

_A Kryptonian ship was found._

"This is it…I knew this is the right planet" Connie said, starting to speak with a more adult tone.

"What's going on, Connie?" Gina asked.

"We are no longer using our pathetic human names" Connie said "Do you understand, Sub Commander Faora?"

In a millisecond, we can see Gina's true identity as Faora-UI under her human disguise.

"Yes, Commander Cornelia" Gina said, speaking with the same tone.

"Private Nam-Ek, prepare the ship to initiate our plan" Connie ordered.

Also, in a millisecond, we can see Scott's true identity as Nam-Ek under his human disguise.

"As you wish, mistress" Scott said.

"This planet will be ours…" Connie said with an evil smile.

One day, after Neil was found by the army during his arctic expedition, Neil showed his work to Perry White.

"What do you think, sir?" Neil asked "Am I a genius or a super genius?"

"I can't print this, Neil" Perry said "You must have hallucinated half of it. Especially the part where you said the rescuer was a friend of yours who could be a replica of 'Cyclops from _X-Men_'"

"What about the civilian contractors who corroborated my story?" Neil asked.

"The government is denying that there was a ship" Perry stated.

"Of course they are, it's the government!" Neil said "They're controlling us as the Egyptians to the Hebrews in the Moses time. This is Pulitzer-worthy and the Pulitzers are the Oscars of the journalism"

"I still won't print it" Perry said.

"Then I quit" Neil said "Screw college!"

"You don't really work here, but I can still write a letter of recommendation that tells people thatyou disrespect authority" Perry said "It's up to you"

"Okay, you win, sir" Neil said leaving the office "But I can still publish my story on the internet. I only need answers. And I know a family that can give me them"

"Hey, can you stop speaking to yourself?" an employer asked "You're freaking me out"

Meanwhile, back in the arctic ship; Meg found the main computer room of the ship. She pressed a button and somebody appeared behind of her: Jor-El.

"It's such an honor to finally meet a kind-hearted human" Jor-El said.

"Who are you?" Meg asked "You look like a famous actor with a hot Australian accent"

"My name is…"

"Can you sing a song from _Les Misérables_?" Meg asked "It's my favorite musical of all time. Just don't sing like a complete idiot"

**(A/E: Yeah, I heard so many people didn't like Russell Crowe's singing in Les Misérables. What is wrong with you, guys? He did fantastic!)**

"Please, listen!" Jor-El demanded "My name is Jor-El, or at least a shadow of him, and I'm…"

"My father?" Meg asked with a big smile "YEAH! That means my ass family wasn't my family after all!" she started ridiculously dancing "Oh yeah! It's my birthday! Oh yeah!"

"No, I'm not your father" Jor-El corrected.

"Argh, fiddlesticks!" Meg cursed.

"I'm from the planet Krypton…" Jor-El said.

**3 HOURS OF BORING EXPOSITION…**

"That's why we risked so much to send you the Codex, so that we..." Jor-El said until he realized Meg fell asleep "Ah…excuse me?"

"***waking up*** wait, what?" Meg asked confused "Sorry, everything got blurry after you said 'Krypton'"

"***annoyed sigh*** the point is now the power of the Codex is inside you" Jor-El said "You're the planet's final hope in surviving..."

At the moment a chamber opened beside them and the 'Superman' iconic suit was revealed. But the suit is female size since Meg is a girl (and DON'T you forget it!)

"Wow, nice suit" Meg said "But how do you know my exact measurements?"

"The ship scanned your body the moment you entered the ship" Jor-El said.

"I don't like the colors, they seemed a little too…dark" Meg said "I want a brighter blue suit, like the color of my pants"

"Ugh, fine" Jor-El said, annoyed as he snapped his finger to change the color of the suit.

"And change the color red of the cape to pink since it's my favorite color" Meg said "Same with the boots"

Jor-El again snapped his finger to change the colors of the cape and boots.

"Also, I'd like…" Meg said.

"Just leave it like that, okay?" Jor-El asked, having enough of these pointless changes.

"What's the 'S' stands for?" Meg asked.

"It's the symbol of the House of El" Jor-El said "It means hope"

"Hope doesn't start with 'S'" Meg said.

"Just put it on and go practice your powers" Jor-El said.

Meg in her suit left the ship and she slowly walked out into the cold, blustery weather.

**Jor-El: (voice over) **_Earth's sun is younger and brighter than Krypton's was. Your cells have drunk in its radiation, strengthening your muscles, your skin, your senses. Earth's gravity is weaker, yet its atmosphere is more nourishing. You've grown stronger here than I ever could imagine. The only way to know how strong is to keep testing your limits._

Meg kneeled and concentrated her strength. Then she took a big jump, the a couple of jumps until she flew off testing her flight.

"I'M FLYING, I'M FLYING!" Meg cheered with an excited smile, until she started losing balance "I'M FALLING, I'M FALLING!"

***CRASH***

She crashed into an icy mountain; she emerged from the mountain rubble and stood up.

**Jor-El: (voice over) **_you will give the people of earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble; they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun, Megan. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders._

"I won't give up, my days as a teenage loser are over" Meg said with full determination "It's time to show the world what Meg Griffin is capable of!"

***Hans Zimmer's kickass music plays***

She closed her eyes and raised her face toward the sun, then she took big jump again and this time soared off across the planet with an amazing speed and strength. She was faster than an eagle, than a falcon, even faster than Iron Man (the latter one, losing his armor)!

"Damn it, my armor!" Tony Stark cursed.

She was admiring the awesomeness of her flight; she knew this was just the beginning of something epic.

**End of Act I**


	3. Act II

**Act II**

**(A/E: before we start, do you guys know that in the _Man of Steel_'s sequel they're gonna introduce Batman? *surprised* Wow…, it's true. I mean, I'm really excited for that crossover between these two famous DC Comics superheroes. Looks like Warner Bros. wants a Justice League movie, doing the same strategy as Marvel Studios when they made _the Avengers_. I wonder if Wonder Woman will appear too, I LOVE Wonder Woman! Anyway, enjoy this act)**

Neil continued his search for Meg, beginning with the people she came in contact with.

_I know I should talk with Meg's family first, but I found out there are people talking about some 'flying person' saving their lives._

"I couldn't see it, it flew too fast" a random guy said.

"It has the shape of a man; or maybe a woman" a random girl said.

"It must have been a guardian angel, sent by the lord" a priest said.

"I don't like it, it's a freak and freaks are bad people!" another random guy said.

Then Neil talked with the fishermen, the coast guards and the oil rig workers.

_As __you work your way back to the beginning, the stories begin to form a pattern._

He even talked with the obnoxious guy, who Meg saved from drowning.

_But nobody has any idea as to where she is. The only people I had left to ask in the end…was her family._

Neil knocked the door and was answered by Lois.

"Hello, Mrs. Griffin" Neil greeted.

"Neil?" Lois asked "What are you doing here?"

"I'm now working for the Daily Quahog and I was wondering if Meg was here" Neil said.

"Meg…well…she's not…" Lois said.

"She's not living with us, okay?!" Peter said angry "She abandoned us, because ***mocking*** 'we didn't hug her enough'!"

"Because it's true, dick-head" Brian insulted him.

"Shut up, Brian!" Peter told.

"Yeah, shut up, Brian!" Chris agreed.

"STOP YOU THREE!" Lois scolded them.

"Wait, she left you guys?" Neil asked.

"Well…it was a stormy night, and she just had enough of Peter's crap" Lois said.

**Flashback**

"I'm sick of you, Dad!" Meg said, very angry "I'm always been nothing, but nice to you, but you always spit on my face!"

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that, young lady?" Peter asked, offended.

"You wanna know who am I?" Meg asked.

"Meg, don't do it" Lois warned.

"No, Mom!" Meg said "He should know the truth!"

But then the storm was getting bigger and stronger as it destroyed the roof. All the neighbors of Spooner Street went into their respective basements: Joe, Mr. Herbert and even Quagmire (who invited so many ladies).

"Everybody, let's go to the basement!" Lois ordered as the Griffins followed her, except Meg "Meg, let's go!"

She wanted to stop the storm and show the men of her family that she has superpowers. She started running on circles at supersonic speed. The force caused by the velocity in a circular motion began to shape the storm into a form of a tornado. Then Meg started to suck in all of the wind and clouds of the storm, and as soon as all of it was in the girl's body, she let it all out in the form of a large freeze breath, spreading snow everywhere and blanketing all of Quahog in white. Her family was shocked by what they saw; the least favorite child of the family saved their lives.

"Meg…that was…" Lois said.

"AWESOME!" Peter praised.

"You're four times better than the Fantastic Four!" Chris praised.

"What? She gets all attention and I don't?!" Stewie asked, really jealous "I'm a super genius for God's sake!"

"Lois, did you know about this?" Brian asked.

"Yes, Meg told me everything, I promised to keep it a secret" Lois said.

"Screw the promise, Lois, imagine how famous we're gonna be if the world knows that we have a superhero of a daughter!" Peter said "Am I right, Meg?"

"Oh my god, for real?!" Meg asked excited "This could be my only chance to shine…wait a minute, now I have superpowers, you guys FINALLY give a damn about me?"

"Well, yeah!" Peter said "You finally earned my respect!"

"Maybe, but what if I don't want the respect of a drunken bastard like you!" Meg said.

"Meg!" Lois scolded.

"It's true!" Meg said "In fact: I don't wanna keep living with an idiot brother, a…dog who at least was nice to me, a football-headed baby brother and a hypocritical mother who thinks she became a better person, only to have become worse than a spoiled rich girl!"

"Meg…" Lois said, with the heart broken.

"I don't need THIS stupid hat!" Meg said taking off her hat and throwing it on the ground following with her glasses "And I don't need these stupid glasses either!" She stomps on them, breaking them into pieces "I can see just fine without them"

"Please, Meg, don't leave us" Lois begged "We can change! We can become a better family"

"You had 18 years to do that, but you failed" Meg said "From now on, I'll love on my own. Since it's snowing, it will set for a sadder scene than hat one of _the Incredible Hulk_…cue the music, Elfman…"

Hans Zimmer and his orchestra were replaced by Danny Elfman just for this scene.

***Sad Danny Elfman's music plays***

Meg just walked away, abandoning her family.

**Flashback's end**

"That was the last time we saw Meg" Lois said.

"Yeah, and our lives are better than ever" Peter said.

"Except you lost your job, Chris's grades got worse and now you kick my ass every time I speak" Brian explained.

"That's it, you're dead meat!" Peter said as they both started to fight.

"Fat Man versus dog, Round 47" Stewie said holding his iPhone to record the fight.

"Are you ever going to stop fighting and blaming your problems on everyone except yourself?!" Lois asked, plus…another person.

Lois realized the extra voice and turned around to see who it was: Meg (wearing the clothes she stole).

"This is what I was afraid would happen when I left home" Meg said.

"MEG!" Lois cheered, giving her a hug "We really missed you!"

"Me too, Mom" Meg said.

"Cool! That means I can write the greatest story ever told!" Neil cheered.

"Oh, look who came crawling back: Ms. I'm-Better-Than-Everyone-So-I-Don't-Need-My-Family " Peter mocked.

"You're wrong, Dad, as always" Meg said "I never said I was better than anybody. When I left you guys, I thought you would be happy without me. But I've seen what happen to all of you, you don't have anybody to blame your problems on, so you don't have to take responsibility for your actions and now you ended up eating each other as a pack of wolves"

"That's not true!" Peter said as he continued biting Brian's leg and Brian was biting Peter's arm.

Then Chris and Stewie started licking their arms and scratching their ears with their feet as real animals

"Oh my god, as a dysfunctional family we made the Manson family look decent!" Lois said in vain.

"Don't feel bad, Mom" Meg said "That's why I'm back, to set things right!"

"Did you discover the secrets of your superpowers?" Lois asked.

"Tell me everything, especially the part where we made out for hours in that alien ship!" Neil said, preparing his notebook.

"We never did that, Neil!" Meg said angrily "***annoyed sigh*** Okay, this is how it happen…"

"Hey guys, look!" Peter called watching TV "You gotta see this!"

"Damn it Peter!" Lois cursed "We were going to hear Meg's fantastic story and you prefer watching TV?!"

"Wow, it's my favorite show: Blurry Gray Image with an Unknown Person Voice in The Background!" Chris cheered.

"I don't know, Chris, looks like it's a viral video from a terrorist" Brian said.

"I knew it, Bin Laden is still alive!" Stewie cheered "This is my chance to steal his weapons of mass destruction, so I can conquer the world!"

The Griffins weren't the only ones watching this; the citizens of Quahog, The Quahog Daily; the President of the United States and the rest of the world had the same video on their TVs. The viral video was broadcasting all over the world in different languages:

_My name is Commander Cornelia. I come from a world far from yours. I have journeyed across an ocean of stars to reach you. For some time your world has sheltered one of our greatest treasures, found by one of your citizens and chosen by it. I request that you return the one who found the treasure to my custody. For reasons unknown being has chosen to keep the existence of the treasure in a secret from you. He or she will have made efforts to blend in. He or she will look like you, but he or she is no longer one of you. _

We then cut to the ship of Cornelia where she's broadcasting this message with her crew's help.

"You're doing great, boss!" Nam-Ek praised.

"***whispering*** Silence and stop acting like your stupid human's alias!" Faora demanded

"Sorry…"

_To those of you who may know of the chosen one's current location, the fate of your planet rests in your hands. To the chosen one, I say this: Surrender within twenty-four hours, or watch this world suffer the consequences._

Suddenly the message ended, making Lois jump in terror, Meg embraced her as she comforted her.

"It sounds serious, Meg" Lois said.

"So that means everything was Meg's fault?" Peter asked.

"Shut up, Peter" Brian said.

"You shut up!" Peter shouted.

"STOP!" Meg demanded "I need an idea as to how to stop this alien terrorist, someone who can help us"

"Like…a priest?" Lois asked.

"A priest? Pfft, no!" Meg said "That would be stupid!"

"Besides: the newest priest seems suspicious" Chris said.

**Flashback**

The priest was offering his church as shelter for some innocent frightened ladies.

"You will be saved from the space menace in the lord's house" the priest said.

"Thank you, sir" the lady thanked as she and her friends enter.

But they didn't know the priest was actually Quagmire in disguise.

"All right, it worked again!" Quagmire said.

**Flashback's end**

"Wait, my space father…I MEAN, Jor-El might know!" Meg said.

"Who's Jor-El?" Lois asked.

"It's the good alien man who gave me superpowers!" Meg said "Maybe he knows how to fight this enemy" she hunched to her knees and concentrated her strength to prepare to fly "It won't take too long, family!"

*BOOM*

She flew off like a rocket.

"Wait, you didn't answer my questions!" Neil said "Aw…just like in school" then his cellphone rang (its ringtone is the _Star Trek_ theme song) "Hello?"

It happened to be Perry White.

"Why did you publish your story on your blog?" Perry said.

"Ah…I don't know what you're talking about" Neil said, pretending to not know anything.

"Are you watching this crap? It's been running just as the moment the message was put on broadcast" Perry explained.

Peter turned on the TV; all the news channels about can't stop talking about the message and the people screaming of horror saying: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! 2012 PROPHECY WAS RIGHT AFTER ALL! THERE'S NO MORE CINNAMON ROLLS!

"Yeah, people really love cinnamon rolls" Neil said.

"This is serious, Neil" Perry said "The CIA is coming for you. They're throwing words around like 'treason to America'"

"I gotta go" Neil said, turning off his cell phone "Tell my Dad I'm leaving Quahog. Tell him that I'll be back 'till…never"

"You're running away?!" Lois asked outraged "I thought you wanted to write the greatest story ever told!"

"This was before I realized how hard it is being a journalist" Neil said pretty nervous.

But suddenly the CIA agents (Stan Smith and his guys) entered the house with their weapons.

"FREEZE!" Stan ordered as everybody raised their hands.

"We didn't do anything, I swear!" Lois said.

"Yeah, arrest the Jew!" Peter said "Jews are always responsible for all the wars in the world!"

"Oh right, always blame the Jew" Neil said, sarcastically.

"You're all coming with us" Stan said.

Meanwhile, in the Kryptonian ship; Meg (dressed in her suit) asked Jor-El about how ses to stop Cornelia.

"Oh yeah, Cornelia was General Zod's daughter" Jor-El said "He was one of the most dangerous enemies of Krypton and his daughter is also deadly"

"How do I stop her?" Meg asked "She told me I have 24 hours to…"

"Pfft, that's enough time!" Jor-El said carelessly "The ship where you found the Codex have a bomb to release a portal called 'The Phantom Zone'. Just throw it at Cornelia's ship and they're gone"

"Wait: I have a better idea!" Meg said "I'm gonna surrender to Cornelia, so I can get into her ship! Then once inside, I can kick her ass with my awesome superpowers. And finally, I'll go back to Earth with her unconscious body and everybody is gonna LOVE ME!"

"Ah…we should stick to the original…" Jor-El said, but Meg was already gone "…plan" he slapped himself in the forehead "Why didn't the Codex pick someone brighter and more suited for the task?"

We see the cast of _the Big Bang Theory_ watching the movie in the theater.

"Trust me: that would be a lot worse" Penny said.

"Not worse as the plot-holes of this movie" Sheldon said.

"Here we go again, this is like the time when we watched_ Star Trek: Nemesis_" Leonard said annoyed.

At a CIA base, Meg flew in to turn herself in, all guns are pointed at her as she hovered above the base.

"Don't shoot her" Stan ordered "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the 'chosen one'" Meg said "I'll surrender if you guarantee the Griffin family's and Neil Goldman's freedom"

"Wait, how do you know we got them?" Stan asked, surprised.

"Look: if you don't do what I say, these guys are gonna turn this planet into a parking lot" Meg said.

"Okay, you got it" Stan said "***muffling*** Manipulative bitch…"

"I heard that!" Meg said.

Meg was then taken in handcuffs to meet with Neil in the interrogation room, so they can both talk alone.

"Why are you surrendering to Cornelia?" Neil asked.

"I'm surrendering for the sake of mankind" Meg said "Even though they did nothing but humiliate me in the most mean-spirited and cruelest ways"

"And you let them handcuff you?" Neil asked.

"I got arrested before, so it's not new for me" Meg said.

Then Neil looked at Meg's suit.

"What's the 'S' stand for?" Neil asked.

"It' not an 'S' actually" Meg answered "This guy Jor-El told me on his world it means 'hope'"

"Hope doesn't start with 'S'" Neil said.

"I know! That's exactly what I told him!" Meg said, apparently enjoying the conversation, especially to someone who she used to hate "I mean, the culture of his planet is weird: their keys are metal bars, they wear black suits that can change color and somehow they can create their own ghosts"

"What else he told you?" Neil asked "That they celebrate Hanukah on St. Patrick Day?" they both laughed for that comment "You know: this is the longest conversation we ever had"

"Don't get any ideas, Neil" Meg warned "I have no plans in becoming your girlfriend"

"Nobody has to know" Neil said "Anyway, have you been thinking of a superhero name?"

"Why?" Meg asked "Just because I'm wearing a ridiculous suit, does that mean I need a name too?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking in several names like: Supreme Girl" Neil said

"No, I'm not a young girl anymore" Meg said "Mega Woman?"

"Nah, it should be something related with the 'S' letter" Neil said "Oh, I know: Lady S-

But they were interrupted by the Agent Smith, knocking the two-way mirror.

"Excuse me, you've been there for two hours and…I know we still have plenty time…but trust me, I can't stand that Griffin family we have in custody anymore" Stan said "They don't like the movies we brought to entertain them"

The Griffins were in another room and Peter (carrying a bucket of popcorn) was telling his complaints to a random CIA agent.

"What? No butter?" Peter asked "How am I supposed to enjoy that awful Ben Affleck movie with no butter in my popcorn?"

"Yeah, _Pearl Harbor_ is nothing but pure patriotic crap and historical inaccuracies" Brian agreed.

"Anyway, we have legitimate security concerns" Stan said "Now: you've revealed your identity to Mr. Goldman over there. Why don't you do the same with us?

"Okay, let me be frank with you, Agent Smith; because honestly, this interrogation is starting to piss me off" Meg said as she stood up, easily breaking her handcuffs as she pulled her hands apart, and started walking toward the two-way mirror "You're scared of me because you can't control me. You don't have power over me, and you never will, but that doesn't mean I'm your enemy"

"Then who is?" Stan asked "That Cornelia bitch?

"That's who I'm worried about" Meg answered

"Be that as it may, I've been given orders to hand you over to her" Stan said.

"Do what you have to do, Agent Smith" Meg said.

"Sweet!" Stan cheered "Bullock will take me to Disneyworld after this! I'm gonna get a picture of me with Mickey Mouse!"

Meg and Neil stood facing each other as they waited for Cornelia's ship to arrive.

"Thank you" Meg thanked.

"For what?" Neil asked "I just stalked you as always"

"Exactly, nobody is a better stalker than you, okay that sounds kinda creepy" Meg said "Plus, you're one of the few people who believed in me"

"Well…thanks" Neil said blushing as he raised his lips, ready for a kiss.

"What are you doing?" Meg asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Neil said.

"You better leave now" Meg warned.

Neil turned and walked back to the army base, where they all waited, with weapons pointed, for Cornelia's arrival. As the ship arrived, Clark watched Faora leaving the ship and walking toward her.

"I'm Sub-Commander Faora-Ul" Faora greeted "On behalf of Commander Cornelia, I extend you his greetings" she walks over to Stan. "Are you the ranking officer here?"

"Yes" Stan said.

"Commander Cornelia would like this redhead man to accompany us" Faora said pointing at Neil.

"Okay, as you wish" Stan said, giving Neil to her "Do whatever you want to him"

"Of course, the Jew always dies first" Neil complained "Oh wait: no, that's the black guy"

Neil, along with Meg, entered the ship which quickly took off as the army watched. Their family was watching too.

"Please, be careful, sweetie" Lois prayed.

"Of course she's gonna make it, Lois" Peter said "If she doesn't…I'll adopt this girl" he revealed a photo of Lisa Simpson.

As Neil and Meg entered the ship, as Faora left for a moment, Meg handed over her 'S' key to Neil to keep.

"What is that?" Neil asked.

"When the moment comes, you'll know" Meg whispered.

Faora came back, carrying a helmet.

"The atmosphere composition in our ship is not compatible with humans" Faora said "You will need to wear a breather beyond this point"

She placed the helmet on Neil's head.

"Cool, I feel like a real astronaut!" Neil said "You know: like those scientists from that Ridley Scott movie…I don't remember the name, but it has something to do with a Greek god"

"Are you serious?" Meg asked, annoyed "You're getting all geekazoid at a time like this?"

"Silence!" Faora demanded.

Then we see the ship entering Cornelia's larger ship where Meg and Neil are taken to Cornelia. But when Cornelia turned around to reveal her face, our heroes were shocked.

"Well, well, well…this planet wasn't small at all" Cornelia said.

"CONNIE D'AMICO?!" Meg/Neil asked.

"Commander Cornelia, our leader after her father General Zod died!" Faora demanded.

"It's alright, Faora-Ul" Cornelia said "She didn't know anything about our plan"

"What plan?" Meg asked "Is this some kind of cruel prank, Connie? Because…I think it's working and I'm starting to buy the fact that you want to take over the world"

"You have no idea how long we've been searching for you" Cornelia said "All the humiliations we've been through, just to find the kind-hearted human who found the Codex"

"Humiliations?" Meg asked "YOU made my high school life a living hell and you're telling me you're the humiliated?!"

"Nothing sickened me than pretending to be a disgusting and pathetic creature of this planet" Cornelia said "We had to live like this every day, for TWO years, just waiting for YOU to find it!"

Suddenly Meg started to feel strange, the atmosphere of the ship affecting her.

"I'm...feeling…weak" Meg said collapsing to the ground and starting to spit up blood.

"What's happening to her?" Neil asked.

"She's rejecting our ship's atmosphere" Cornelia said.

"Meg..." Neil whispered

"Since you spent a lifetime adapting to Earth's ecology, you'll never adapt to ours" Cornelia said "Even after getting the Codex's powers"

"MEG!" Neil screamed trying to help Meg, but she passed out.

**Dream Sequence**

Meg woke up outside her home, which is being projected by Cornelia.

"Hello, Meg" Cornelia greeted "If that's your real name"

Meg stood up and showed a confused face.

"Who are you?" Meg asked "You're not the Connie I used to know"

"My father General Zod was a Krypton's military leader, Jor-El was our greatest scientist" Cornelia said, explaining the story…

**(A/E: Yeah, this is gonna be boring, so…)**

"Don't even think about skipping my story!" Cornelia threatened.

"I already know the story, thank you" Meg said.

"Damn you…" Cornelia cursed "Okay, making the story short: we're going to use your planet to rebuild Krypton…"

"Oh, is that it?" Meg asked wiping sweat from her brow "Phew, I thought you were going to…"

"And destroy the Earth along with the humans" Cornelia finished her sentence.

Then the ground beneath Meg's feet started to move, she looked down to see that she's standing on thousands of human skulls.

"Oh no, I'm in a Darren Aronofsky movie!" Meg asked as she looked at us "If you don't know who he is, he directed _Requiem for a Dream_, _the Fountain_, _the Wrestler_ and my favorite one: _Black Swan_. His movies are often shows people driving themselves crazy"

"Whatever, if you're not with us, then you'll sink along the humans!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"No, please, DON'T!" Meg begged.

But she fully sank in the sea of human skulls, she suddenly woke up and found herself back on Cornelia's ship, tied down to metal slab, she tried to free herself but she's too weak, she saw Cornelia standing beside her.

"All I need is to extract the Codex's information from your brain" Cornelia said "Jax-Ur…"

Jax-Ur appeared, ready to perform the surgery.

Meanwhile; Neil was taken to another part of the ship and thrown into a chamber; he looked around and found a mainframe, he inserted the 'S' key into it then turned to find Jor-El standing behind him

"Where did you come from?" Neil asked.

"The command key, Mr. Goldman" Jor-El thanked "Thanks to you, I'm uploading into the ship's mainframe"

"So you're Meg's wise mentor or something like that?" Neil asked.

"Pretty much" Jor-El answered "But looks like she never listened to my plan and she wanted to do it in the hard way"

"Yeah, she cared more about her love life than her school life…and me" Neil commented "Anyway, can you help us?"

"I designed this ship, I can modify its atmospheric composition to human compatibility" Jor-El said "We can stop them, we can send them back to the Phantom Zone"

"The Phantom Zone?" Neil asked "Why does it sounds like something from a Nickelodeon cartoon created by the same guy who brought us _Fairly OddParents!_? No, wait, that one was called 'the Ghost Zone'"

"Just find Meg and convince her to use the original plan" Jor-El said "You can take off the helmet"

After Jor-El changed the ship's atmosphere to human compatibility, Neil was able to take off his helmet.

"The ship's crew is alerted to the change in the ship's atmosphere, we need to move quickly" Jor-El said "Retrieve the command key"

Neil took the key out of the mainframe, Jor-El then opened the chamber door and as they left the chamber they are met by one of Cornelia's officers, Jor-El used a flash to distract her from shooting at them.

"Did you do that?" Neil asked

"Yes" Jor-El said "Pick up her side-arm"

Neil took the fallen officer's weapon and followed Jor-El; as the atmosphere in the ship has changed, Meg now found her strength returned.

"Ready to…" Jax-Ur said, but then…

***POW!***

Meg punched him in the face and Cornelia too, leaving them unconscious. She managed to leave the chamber.

"What's happening?" Neil asked

"Fire to your right" Jor-El ordered as they came across an intersection, Neil used his weapon to fire to the right, shooting another one of Cornelia's officers "Behind you"

Neil quickly turned and shot at another officer coming up from behind.

"Wow, this is like a first-shooter videogame!" Neil cheered.

"Left" Jor-El said as another officer was about to attack Neil.

"AH!" Neil screamed as he shot at him "I need to pay more attention"

Then Jor-El used his power to close the chamber door on more officers approaching, Jor-El then led Neil to where the ship's pods are kept.

"Secure yourself inside the under pod. Safe travels, Mr. Goldman" Jor-El said "It's highly unlikely we'll be seeing each other again"

Neil got inside the pod.

"You can transfer yourself into a person's mind like Mr. Spock did in _Star Trek III_" Neil said.

"Just listen: the Phantom Drive is essential to stop them" Jor-El said "Move your head to the left by the way"

Neil looked at Jor-El in confusion, then suddenly Faora ran up from behind Jor-El, who disappeared, and attacked Neil shooting at the pod, he managed to close the pod and launched out of Cornelia's ship, but the pod is damaged and it started to plummet to earth.

Meanwhile; Meg managed to free herself from her ties and turned to find Jor-El standing behind her.

"Is it true what Cornelia said about the codex?" Meg asked.

"Strike the panel" Jor-El told as Meg did that "We wanted you to be the bridge between two worlds. Maybe you're not a daughter from Krypton. But I will always consider you as my own daughter"

"Oh my god; that was the sweetest thing than any man or alien could say to me" Meg said with some tears.

"Look" Jor-El said.

Meg looked out and saw Neil's pod as it quickly descended to earth.

"Neil" Meg whispered.

"You can save him, Megan" Jor-El said "You can save all of them"

Meg floated out of the broken panel then turned and flew off to save Neil.

"They make a lovely couple" Jor-El commented.

"NO, WE DO NOT!" Meg replied off-screen

Back to Earth; Neil felt a burning sensation because of the pod burning due the speed and friction causing for the atmosphere…god, is this a fanfic or a physics lesson? "This is the last time I listen to an alien!" Neil said.

But luckily, Meg appeared and she managed to catch the pod and grabbed Neil out of the burning pod before it crashed to the ground.

*BLAST*

Meg brought Neil safely to the ground in the middle of a field.

"You'll be safe here" Neil "Are you alright?"

"Oh my god, that was awesome!" Neil cheered "You were flying at the speed of light and you saved me!"

"Argh, I don't have time for you to geek out!" Meg said "I have to save the world!"

"Face it, Meg" Neil said "You can't avoid the unavoidable. So how about this: you, me, dinner and maybe the rest of the night with the 'N' master"

"You're being more disgusting than usual" Meg commented, with a disgusted tone.

Then she sensed something and suddenly flew off leaving Neil standing aloned in the middle of the field.

"MEG!" Neil exclaimed "…she didn't say 'yes'"

Cornelia and her henchmen (wearing their special suits) were in the Griffins' house to interrogate them. Cornelia was grabbing Lois by the throat.

"You failure of humans have no idea how pleased I am to finally overwhelm you" Cornelia said.

"Wow, I can't believe Meg's bully is an evil bitch who wants to take over the world" Brian said.

"I have to admit: I underestimate this blond bitch" Stewie said.

"Connie, if it's because of that time I cheated on you with those two girls…" Chris said.

"SHUT UP!" Cornelia demanded as Chris as he was electrocuted by Nam-Ek "Now: tell me where your daughter is…"

"Go to hell…" Lois said, showing determination.

"Then this is where you die…" Cornelia said, raising her hand.

At that moment Meg flew in and attacked Cornelia for trying to threaten Lois

"YOU THINK ***POW***-YOU CAN ***POW***-THREATEN ***POW***-MY MOTHER ***POW***!" Meg yelled at her as they flew and repeatedly punched Cornelia.

They finally crashed through a gas station in the middle of the city.

***BOOM***

They caused a massive explosion, as Cornelia stood from the ground she found her helmet is damaged and no longer working, her heightened senses started to overwhelm her as it had done when Meg was discovering her powers.

"What have you done to me?" Cornelia asked

"I learned to work my senses, Connie" Meg answered "To focus on just what I wanted to see. Without your helmet you're getting everything. But let's face it: you're not listening to a thing I'm saying right now, because you're still having the worst headache of your life. Me? Enjoying my revenge of two years of humiliation"

But then one of Cornelia's smaller ships came down and shot Meg aside, two of Cornelia's henchmen came and helped her up and climb onto her ship and flew off.

"Wow, that was easier than I-"

***POW***

Meg was hit in the back by Faora and ended up on the ground. She stood up and turned around to face not only her, but Nam-Ek as well. She used her X-Ray vision to find out they're Gina and Scott.

"Oh no them too?" Meg asked.

Faora ran towards her in high speed to strike Meg, but she blocked the punch. Faora gave her several punches at a very high rate of speed while Meg blocked them as much she could. But Meg punched her so hard to send her away. Then it was Nam-Ek's turn; this one was harder since he had [a] colossal strength. But Meg used her heat vision to blast him away.

The army appeared to help. A soldier in a helicopter started shooting at Faora, only to find out that she was invulnerable to bullets. She used her gun to destroy a part of the helicopter, making it spin out of control. The soldier jumped off and Meg saved him. But then Faora delivered a wicked punch towards her and they continued fighting in an IHOP restaurant **(A/E: Believe it or not, this actually happened in the movie)**.

"You are weak, Megan Griffin" Faora said "Unsure of yourself" Meg attacked her but she easily retaliated and threw her aside "The fact that youpossess a sense of morality and we do not, gives us an evolutionary advantage" Meg flew in to attack her, but again Faora defeated her, as she grabbed her by the throat and slam her into the ground, "And if history has proven anything..." she picked her up and threw her through the wall, sending her crashing into the next building, she flew in and stood in front of Meg "...it is that the strongest and the merciless always wins"

"If you knew all this, why did you get an F in Biology?" Meg asked.

As Nam-Ek joined to beat her up, two more army helicopters arrived for help.

"Look, they use machines to fly" Nam-Ek said "How pathetic"

"Yeah and you guys have spaceships to fly through space" Meg commented.

"Silence!" Faora demanded taking out her gun "I'll take care of them"

***BLAST***

A helicopter was shot and it crashed with the other helicopter, sending more soldiers spiraling downwards. Meg tried to save them, but Nam-Ek continued beating her up. The soldiers luckily landed without being harmed.

"Are you all right, Colonel Hardy?" a soldier asked.

"I'm okay…" Colonel Hardy answered, but Faora stood in front of him.

He started shooting at her, but she didn't even flinch and she grabbed him.

"A good death has its own reward…" Faora said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Coronel Hardy asked.

"I don't know, but you can use it against me if we meet again" Faora answered "Of course, IF that happen…"

***POW***

Faora was punched by Meg and she was already embedded in the ground.

"I've been bullied for a long time; I won't let you bully the Earth" Meg said as Faora looked at Nam-Ek in a garbage container.

"She's tougher than I thought, boss…" Nam-Ek said.

"You wanna join him?" Meg asked.

"You will not win" Faora answered "For every human you save; we will kill a million more!"

Faora and Nam-Ek just flee away, but Meg knew they're up with something bigger.

"Are you okay, sir?" Meg asked.

"Don't come any closer!" the soldier exclaimed pointing at her with his gun.

"Don't shoot her, she's not our enemy" Colonel Hardy said.

"Thank you, sir" Meg thanked as she flew away.

Meanwhile; the Griffins' house was almost destroyed and they're looking for the unbroken stuff, like the album photos.

"Guys!" Meg called.

"Meg!" Lois exclaimed as she hugged her "Nice suit"

"I'm sorry for all this" Meg said.

"Sorry?" Peter asked "After watching you flying like a bullet to beat the crap out of that bitch, you're now my hero!"

"I'm a girl" Meg said.

"Who cares? The point is you're awesome!" Chris said "If they ever make a movie about you, Scarlett Johansson would be your character!"

"Look, I'm flattered, but I already have enough problems with Neil's praising my awesome powers" Meg said.

"Hey, Meg!" Neil called.

"Speak of the Devil…" Meg said.

"I know how to stop these guys!" Neil said.

"Really, how?" Meg asked.

"Well, if you wanna know you must…" Neil answered.

"I'm not going on a date with you" Meg said.

"Okay, good luck stopping these guys" Neil said about to leave.

"What the hell, Meg?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, are you going to let these guys destroy our planet just because you refused to go on a date with your nerdy friend?" Brian asked.

"It's just I don't wanna be his girlfriend!" Meg said "And I swear to god if this author make us a couple, I'm gonna send him to the moon!"

"Come on, Meg, it's just a date" Lois said "Then you can dump him like I did in high school…which I actually never did, because all the guys I've ever dated were hot"

"Anyone was gay?" Peter asked, showing jealously once again.

"PETER!" Lois scolded.

"***annoyed groan*** All right, I'll do it" Meg said "Neil!"

"Yes?" Neil asked.

"I accept your proposal" Meg answered.

"WICKED!" Neil cheered "This is better than that episode of _Game of Thrones_"

**Flashback**

Neil was watching the 'The Rains of Castamere' while he's eating Oreo cookies and milk.

**Catelyn: **_This is a lovely wedding, Lord Walder Frey._

**Lord Walder Frey: **_Thank you, Lady Stark. It's a shame I have to kill your son, your son's girlfriend who's expecting a child, your wolf pet and everyone with the last name Stark in this room…including you._

**Catelyn: **_What?_

***Sounds of people getting slaughter***

**_REMEMBER: THE WORLD IS HORRIBLE…_**

***dramatic music plays***

"So…Tyrion is okay?" Neil asked.

**(A/E: Yes)**

"Arya is okay?" Neil asked.

**(A/E: Yes)**

"The white-haired girl with the dragons is okay?" Neil asked.

**(A/E: Yes and her name is Daenerys)**

"Seriously, why did they kill the wolf pet too?" Neil asked.

**(A/E: I don't know)**

**Flashback's end**

Meanwhile, in the snowy mountains; Cornelia was getting used of the Earth's atmosphere. Then Nam-Ek and Faora appeared.

"Are okay, Commander Cornelia?" Faora asked.

"I will be fine, once we'll transform this planet into our home" Cornelia said.

"Do you want me to initiate the world's transformation?" Faora asked.

"Yes…" Cornelia answered "This world will be ours…"

**End of Act II**

**(A/E: I know I already did this comparison before, it's just when I saw the action sequences of the movie, they reminded me all those good moments when I was watching _Dragon Ball Z_. I'm not surprised, since Goku's origin story is very almost the same as Superman's. So, I guess as retaliation to _Dragon Ball Z _for copying Superman's origin story, Zack Snyder made these action sequences inspired on _Dragon Ball Z_. I could be wrong, but that's just my opinion. After all: Superman is the American superhero and Goku the Japanese superhero. Just like King Kong is the American monster and Godzilla the Japanese monster. Well, see you to the final Act)**


	4. Act III

**Act III**

**(A/E: Hey everyone, I found out the new actor who's gonna be Batman is Ben Affleck! I also heard negative criticisms from many fans complaining about that choice and demanding a recast. *sighed* Not again, it's the same crap when Michael Keaton was chosen to be Batman in Tim Burton's Batman or when Heath Ledger was chosen to be the Joker in The Dark Knight. I'm not saying fans are idiots, but they have to give this guy a chance. I mean, I know after he won the Oscar for Best Screenplay in the Good Will Hunting (along with Matt Damon), he starred in some bad movies like Pearl Harbor, Gigli and Daredevil (I think he was decent in that). But he became a pretty damn good director! Gone Baby Gone, The Town and Argo (the last one winning for Best Picture), the latter two starring in them and I think he also became a better actor. So yeah, I'm okay that Ben Affleck is gonna be Batman. Now here's the final act of this parody)**

Meg and Neil reunited with the army's general to tell him about their plan.

"The Phantom Drive is made with the same technology as Cornelia's ship" Neil said "If they both collide it will create 'the Phantom Zone'. A black hole that will [suck out] swallow Cornelia's ship and imprison them, keeping them from harming anyone ever again."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" General Swanwick asked.

"You guys have a better idea?" Meg asked "***mocking*** or you're planning to launch all your missiles and nuclear weapons as you did in every stupid war?"

"You know, you've become a little cocky since you got your powers" Neil said.

Then a soldier came in the room.

"General, it's the aliens! They're bringing in some sort of giant cannon!" the soldier said.

"What?" General Swanwick asked.

In the city of Quahog; the Kryptonians brought the giant world engine to 'transform' planet Earth into Krypton. The civilians looked at the sky to see the world engine.

"Bring the Phantom drive online" Cornelia ordered "Initiate it"

The world engine started charging everyone thought that the machine was a cannon ready to blow them all away, so they did the rational thing...run for the hills.

***BEAM***

The world engine released the beam, causing mass destruction in Quahog in order to create the Kryptonian atmosphere. The Earth's gravity was changing too: making the buildings to look that they're bouncing.

The army was watching what's going on through their monitors.

"What did they hit us with?" General Swanrick asked.

"Looks like some kind of gravity weapon; it's working in tandem with their ship" Neil said "Somehow they're increasing the earth's mass, clouding the atmosphere with particulates…"

"In English, please!" Meg said.

"They're terraforming" Neil said "They're turning our planet into their planet"

"We need to mobilize" General Swanrick "Private Reynolds, go with Colonel Hardy and take Mr. Goldman with you, he'll explain the plan"

"Yes, sir!" Private Reynolds replied "Maybe Lady Steel should attack the ship first"

"Lady Steel?" General Swanwick asked.

"The young girl with the superpowers…the people are calling her Lady Steel" Private Reynolds answered.

"I kinda like it" Meg commented.

"Wait, it was my idea first: you gotta give me a dollar for every time you mention her" Neil said.

"It's true, he said it first" Meg said.

"Goddamn Jews…" Private Reynolds cursed, paying Neil.

The army was preparing the jet that was to carry the Phantom Drive. Meg was preparing for the biggest battle of her life.

"If that thing is making Earth more like Krypton, won't you be weaker flying in there?" Neil asked.

"Maybe, but I won't take any crap from them" Meg answered "I mean: my fans love me! They wrote fan fictions about me! One of them was where I became as big as Godzilla and another one getting a magic book that turned me into a witch. But there're also stories where I meet a handsome and caring guy and I have a daughter with him"

"Meg, what the hell are you talking about?" Neil asked.

"Never mind" Meg said "You might want to step back"

"No way, maybe women these days are getting stronger, but men aren't getting weaker" Neil said.

"As you wish…" Meg said.

***BOOW**!*

She took off the flight so hard that it blew Neil to the ground.

"Wow…that's why I'm still in love" Neil said.

"Let's go, Mr. Goldman" Colonel Hardy ordered.

"Yes, sir" Neil replied.

Meanwhile, Cornelia found Meg's ship in the Arctic. She entered the ship and placed a command key into the mainframe.

Command key accepted. Genesis Chamber coming online, sir

Jor-El appeared behind of Cornelia.

"Stop this, Cornelia, while there's still time" Jor-El begged.

"Don't you get it?" Cornelia asked "This is my revenge for killing my father!"

"Our people can co-exist" Jor-El said.

"So we can suffer through years of pain trying to adapt?" Cornelia asked "No way! It'd be like going through puberty all over again!"

"You're talking about genocide" Jor-El said.

"You know what? This is f*cking ridiculous! I'm talking to a ghost" Cornelia commented "I mean: you died right in the prologue! You're not supposed to be in this movie anymore!"

"We're both ghosts, Cornelia" Jor-El said "Can't you see it? The Krypton you're clinging onto is already gone"

"I'm done with this ridiculous debate!" Cornelia said "Krypton will rise from the ashes and you can't do anything about it!"

"Megan may not be a perfect human, but she's kinder and sweeter than any young lady of her age" Jor-El said "She will finish what we started. I can promise that"

"Then since you're Jor-El's conscience, you will experience the failure of your 'chosen one'" Cornelia said "I will rebuild Krypton under her ugly fat dead body!"

Then she punched her command key to fully insert it into the mainframe which made Jor-El disappeared. She took over the ship and flew off the Quahog.

Meanwhile, in Quahog; the world engine continued destroying the city. Luckily Meg appeared to save the day…this sounds like a comic book…HAHA! Get it?

"Okay, this is it, my chance to prove everyone what I'm capable for" Meg said "That's okay, how hard could it be?" But when she got a little closer; electric tentacles came out and attacked her "AH, WHAT THE HELL?!" she fought with the tentacles, but they were really strong "At least my family is safe"

But for some reason, the Griffins were getting away from the world engine.

"This is worse than a hurricane!" Lois said "Damn it, Peter, why did you choose the wrong time to buy an ice cream?!"

"Hey, when my stomach wants something, I give it what he wants" Peter said eating a bowl of Cookie N' Cream ice cream with gummy bears.

Inside of Peter's digestion system.

"Yeah, tell that bitch off, Pete!" Peter's stomach cheered.

"God, I hate him when he eats gummy bears" Peter's intestines complained.

Then the Griffins found Perry White and a male worker (Steve) helping a female worker (Jenny), who's trapped in a pile of wreckage.

"Hey, can you give us a hand?" Perry asked.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"No time, we need your help!" Steve answered.

"Please!" Jenny screamed.

"Why do I have the feeling that you guys serve no purpose in the plot?" Peter asked.

"Just shut up and help!" Brian demanded as he and the Griffins started helping the woman.

"Okay, okay, geez!" Peter said joining them "This is getting weirder than the time I became Joan Rivers' vagina"

**Flashback**

We're sorry, but this flashback it's too disgusting to show it. So...here's the Dramatic Chipmunk.

It shows the famous Dramatic Chipmunk: which it's a prairie dog turning his head around and the camera zooms in to his face while dramatic music is played.

**Flashback's end**

Meg continued fighting this machine: she ended on the ground right in the center where the machine is terraforming. She concentrated her strength and flew [off to the machine. She successfully destroyed the machine getting though of it like a bullet] right at the machine, piercing through it like a bullet, destroying it once and for all.

"She did it!" Private Reynolrds cheered "She took the machine down!"

"Excellent, now let's throw this Phantom Drive and send this guys to the other world" Neil said as he tried to active the old ship with Meg's command key, but the key was half broken and now it's impossible to activate it "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"What's going on, Mr. Goldman?" Colonel Nathan asked.

"Ah...we're suffering technical issues..." Neil answered nervous.

Then we see Cornelia in the ship she stole, seeing the destruction of the world engine.

"NO!" Cornelia yelled "How did she destroy it?!"

"It wasn't that easy" Meg answered behind of her.

"Are you trying to destroy Krypton?!" Cornelia asked.

"Krypton had its chance" Meg answered using her heat vision to destroy the ship and Cornelia went down.

Neil tried to unite both parts of the key, but unfortunately, Faora appeared and killed all the soldiers in just a few seconds. In a hurry, Neil took a fire extinguisher and uses it to pound the key. He finally fully insert the command key into the old ship's mainframe which activates it; at that moment Hardy turned to Faora.

"A good death is its own reward" Colonel Hardy said.

"You were right, that phrase makes no sense" Faora said.

"Goldman!" Private Reynolds called throwing a parachute.

"What about you guys?" Neil asked.

"We're done with our mission" Colonel answered "Do us a favor and save yourself"

Neil didn't think twice, so he jumped off the jet. Then...

***BOOM***

The jet crashed against Cornelia's ship unleashing the Phantom Zone. This blackhole pulled all of Cornelia's henchmen, including Faora inside. Neil tried to open the parachute, but...it happened to be a simple backpack.

"No wonder why our army is so incompetent!" Neil said as he continued falling down "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

But Meg saw Neil falling from the jet and quickly flew up to save him, she brought him down safely into ruins of Quahog. Perry, Steve and the Griffins managed to get Jenny out of the wreckage and they're all safe from the terraform.

"Are they gone?" Jenny asked.

"I think so" Perry answered.

"She saved us!" Lois cheered "My own daugh-" but she realized Perry and his two workers were still here "I mean...LADY STEEL saved us!"

"Wow, look at this whole mess..." Stewie said.

"These guys really destroyed half of the city" Brian said.

"I am not financially responsible for any of this." Peter said, making Brian slapped his the arm "OW!"

Meg and Neil slowly landed in the ground, looking at each other. Then Meg...KISSED Neil in the lips, much for Neil's shock. She stopped to take breath.

"Did you like it?" Meg asked.

"Are you kidding? I loved it!" Neil answered extremely happy...until he got confused "But...why? I thought I grossed you out"

"I was too proud to confess my feelings" Meg said "I mean: the strongest girl in the world in love with the nerdiest guy in the world"

"Yeah, what would the media say?" Neil asked.

"I don't care anymore" Meg answered "I just wanna be with the guy who helped me in saving the world"

"Can we discuss our relationship's future in a Shawarma restaurant?" Neil asked "I always wanted to taste that food"

"Oh course, my little carrot head" Meg said as she kissed him again.

But they were interrupted by Cornelia, who survived the collision of the two ships. She kneeled on the ground and looked around.

"Look at this" Cornelia said holding out her hand which has some of the burnt rubble from the ground "We could have built a new Krypton in this planet, but you chose the selfish humans over us"

"Hey, it could be worse" Peter said "You could get dumped by a teen called 'Lando Griffin' at the prom in front of all school...oh wait, that did happen"

"You could get forced to have sex with my pervert neighbor...oh wait, that did happen"Lois said.

"You could get told off by a dog...oh wait, that did happen" Brian said.

"You could get arrested by kissing a nude baby...oh wait, THAT did happen!" Stewie said as he laughed "Oh god, that was sweet revenge"

"Guys, I think you're pissing her off more than usual" Neil said.

"My father existed only to protect Krypton, I exist to be loyal to him" Cornelia said "This was the purpose for which I was born. And every action I take, no matter how violent, or how cruel, is for the greater good of my people. And now I have no people" she glared at Meg with all the hatred on her eyes "My soul, that is what YOU have taken from ME!"

She suddenly attacked Meg and threw her aside.

"I'm going to make you suffer, Meg, for all the humiliations you and your family put me the whole time!" Cornelia said "I will take them all from you, one by one!"

"You're a monster, Connie" Meg said standing up "That's why I'm gonna stop you"

"Let's get out of here!" Lois ordered as everybody got away.

The two girls engaged in a battle that caused more destruction to Quahog, leading them to crash into a building, Cornelia then started getting overwhelmed by her senses and lost control of her heat vision which destroyed the building they're in, they both flew out of the building as it came crumbling down, then they came to a stop and Cornelia threw a fuel truck at Meg, this caused a massive explosion, after which they battled it out again.

"There's only one way this ends, Meg!" Cornelia said "Either you die, or I do!"

They fought again and Cornelia managed to knock Meg down.

"I was bred to be a warrior, Meg" Cornelia said "Trained by my father in my entire life. Where did you train? In a school's gym!"

While she's floating, she took off her suit's armor and flew away. Meg flew after her and they battled it out across Quahog, destroying more buildings, eventually they fell through into a museum where The Griffins are staying safe inside.

"Really? A museum?!" Meg asked outraged.

"Nobody visits here" Peter answered.

"This is my chance..." Cornelia said preparing her heat vision to kill them all.

"GET DOWN!" Meg ordered as she hold Cornelia with her arm around her neck.

***BEAM***

The Griffins dodged the laser, but the laser hits the roof and tons of wreckage fell over the Griffins, trapping them.

"Would you protect your family, even after all the pain they put on you?" Cornelia asked.

Cornelia used her heat vision to try and kill the family once again.

"We're all gonna die!" Chris cried.

"Why is this happening to us?!" Peter asked.

"MEG..., PLEASE...SAVE US!" Lois cried.

"DON'T DO THIS, CONNIE!" Meg begged, still holding her head "STOP!"

"NEVER!" Cornelia shouted.

Cornelia's heat vision got closer to the family. Meg seemed she had no other way to stop her...until...

***SNAP!***

Meg snapped Cornelia's neck, killing her. She puts her on the ground and then she saw own her hands. She lets out a heartbreaking cry in regret. Neil appeared to comfort her; Meg continued crying while Neil hugs her.

"It's all right, Meg..." Neil said.

"No...it's not all right...everything is wrong" Meg said "I've just KILLED somebody!"

"Somebody who killed THOUSANDS of people without remorse, don't you see?" Neil asked "You had to do it, there was not other way. As Spock said in Star Trek II" he does the Vulcan salute "'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'"

"...hey, you're right" Meg said, suddenly stop crying "This bitch was going to kill all the people of Earth and I, Megan Mary Griffin, saved the humanity!" She started hopping of happiness "*singing* I saved the world! I saved the world!" Then she looked at Cornelia's body "In your face you anorexic-bulimic-guy screwer-tests' answers stealer-planet terrorist bitch!"

"You know, I'm starting to miss the old and boring Meg..." Peter said, very afraid of her.

"She knows she's mocking a dead body, right?" Brian asked.

"I'm starting to like her..." Stewie said with an evil smile.

**End of Act III**

**(A/E: Don't leave your computers yet! There's still an epilogue to conclude this parody!)**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A few weeks later after the defeat of Cornelia and her army, Swanwick and another soldier are driving through a military camp, they suddenly saw a military drone crashing down in front of them, Swanwick got out of the car and saw Meg standing by the burning drone.

"Are you out of your mind?!" General Swanwick asked outraged.

"Can't a woman have some privacy?" Meg asked.

"That's a twelve million dollar piece of hardware!" General Swanwick answered.

"Now it's worth twelve cents" Meg said "I know you're trying to find out where I hang my cape, you won't"

"Then I'll ask the obvious question: How do we know you won't one day act against America's interests?" General Swanwick asked.

"I grew up in Rhode Island, General" Meg answered "I'm as American as a hotdog. Look, I'm here to help, but it has to be on my own terms. And you have to convince Washington of that"

"Even if I were willing to try, what makes you think they'd listen?" General Swanwick asked.

"I don't know, General" Meg answered "Guess I'll just have to trust you"

Meg flew off while Swanwick saw the soldier smiling.

"What are you smiling about, Captain?" General Swanwick asked.

"Nothing, sir" the Captain answered "I just think she's kinda hot"

"Get in the car, Captain" General Swanwick ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The Captain replied.

They walked back to their car.

Meanwhile, in the Griffins' house; The men of the family were still fixing the house while Meg and Lois are making lemonade.

"You weren't lying when you said you were going to fix things around here" Lois said "Peter got his job back, Chris's grades gotten better and now everybody is taking responsibility for their actions"

But then they saw Peter accidentally throwing the hammer at Brian and he blamed it on Chris, making Brian chasing after him.

"For the most part" Lois said.

"I'd wish Jor-El would be alive to see what I've become" Meg said.

"I know he saw it, Meg" Lois said "And me too: right at the moment when you were born..."

**Flashback**

A small scene where Lois gave birth Meg, in just ONE moment, she saw the shining light around her. As she was destined to become someone important. Of course, she forgot about that for a while.

**Flashback's end**

"What are you going to do, when you're not saving the world?" Lois asked "Have you given any thought about that?"

"I have, actually" Meg asked as she started blushing "It's where Neil works"

"Wow, looks like you two are planning a future together" Lois said with a dirty smile.

"Come on, like you didn't do the same with Dad" Meg said.

"Hey, your father may not be perfect, but at least he's learning to love you" Lois said.

Then the hammer was thrown again, breaking the window and hitting Meg's eye.

"AH!" Lois screamed and ducked down.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Peter screamed as he saw Meg with the hammer stuck on her eye "OH MY GOD! PLEASE FORGIVE ME PRINCESS OF THE UNIVERSE!"

"I'm okay, Dad" Meg sad taking out her hammer out of her undamaged eye "I'm indestructible, remember?"

"You're not gonna snap my neck too, right?" Peter asked.

"Of course not, I don't hate you anymore..." Meg answered...then she made an evil smile "...for now"

"AH!" Peter screamed like a little girl and ran away.

"*laughing* I love this new family" Meg said.

Meanwhile, in the Daily Quahog; Steve was inviting Jenny to a basketball game"

"Come on, Jennifer, when are you going to throw me a bone?" Steve asked "Courtside seats to the game tonight, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry, I'm busy tonight and...you're not my type" Jenny answered.

"Please, I saved you from the apocalypse!" Steve said.

"But you didn't get a kiss from Lady Steel, am I right Neil?"Jenny asked.

"It's not a big deal, you guys..." Neil answered.

Then Perry walked over to them with a person behind him.

"Lady and gentlemen, say hello to a new member of our team" Perry said "This is Meg Griffin"

Neil recognized her and smiled.

"Hi, Neil Goldman" Neil greeted "Welcome to the Daily Quahog"

Meg's face is show, wearing her good ol' hat and glasses.

"Glad to be here, Neil" Meg said smiling.

The screen turned black as the credits started rolling while Hans Zimmer's kickass music is played.

**MEG OF STEEL**

**Credits:**

**Created by:** aldovas

**Written by**: aldovas and Shen's General

**Edited by: **loessar and Shen's General

Based upon on characters appearing in comic books published by DC Comics

_Superman_ created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

Based on the TV series created by Seth MacFarlane

_Mila Kunis_ (Meg Griffin / Lady Steel)

_Seth Green_ (Neil Goldman and Chris Griffin)

_Lisa Wilhoit _(Connie D'Amico / Commander Cornelia)

_Alex Bornstein_ (Lois Griffin)

_Seth MacFarlane_ (Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Stan Smith and Glenn Quagmire)

_Harry Lennix_ (Lieutenant General Swanwick)

_Christopher Meloni_ (Colonel Nathan Hardy)

_With Laurence Fishburne_ (Perry White)

_And Russell Crowe_ (Jor-El)

_Camille Guaty_ (Gina / Faora-Ul)

_Danny Smith_ (Scott / Nam-Ek)

_Michael Kelly_ (Steve Lombard)

**Special Thanks goes to...**

_loessar_

_Shen's General_

_Aldamonbust_

**End of Epilogue**

**(A/E: I hope you guys enjoyed this parody. After all this, does that mean Man of Steel should be considered a bad movie? I mean, I know it has flaws, BIG flaws; but I'm sorry, I still freaking love it. Maybe the people who hate this movie prefer the Superman played by Christopher Reeve. Yeah, I have to admit Christopher Reeve turned this superhero an icon and the first Superman movie is considered a timeless classic. But I like this movie, because this is a different Superman. They weren't trying to make the same classic Superman; they wanted a new Superman for a new generation. I don't know what the future for this movie is, except in the sequel they'll feature Batman. I hope they make a Justice League movie, because I'm a big fan of Superhero movies and I'd like to see another Avengers-like movie. So yeah, there's nothing more to say, except that I like this movie and I wonder if the sequel is gonna be a hit or a miss. And that's all, thank you all of you and have a good day)**


End file.
